Teenagers
by anotherday13
Summary: Kendall and Katie's cousin Spencer comes to live with the boys for the summer in L.A. Will she refuse to surrender to the boys' good looks and charm, or will one of them win her over? Logan/JamesXOC
1. First Impressions

_Well how was I to know_

_that what we carved in stone_

_would be so temporary?_

"Bye Spence! Have a good summer!" I heard someone call behind me. I considered, for a split second, turning around to see who it was but decided against it, instead calling a generic, "Thanks, you too!" back over my shoulder as I continued walking hurriedly towards my car.

I was in a hurry to go nowhere fast as I sped down the road that would take me home and almost took out an old lady crossing the street in the process. As I reluctantly came to a stop at a red light I took a deep breath. My sophomore year of high school was over, which meant 2 ½ months of freedom. The majority of that time would be spent in L.A., visiting my cousins Kendall and Katie. I couldn't wait. I hasn't seen them for almost 6 years and, as of recently, missed them like crazy. Katie was a bit young the last time we were together but Kendall had been my best friend. That's why when my mom gave me the plane tickets last month as a birthday present I had all but exploded with happiness. The light turned green and I took another deep breath before easing down on the gas pedal.

My mom was waiting for me when I got home, a happy smile on her face. "So, how was you're last day of school?" She asked while ironing a pair of khaki dress pants, no doubt belonging to my father.

"Hot. Boring. I'm just glad to be done for awhile. Where's dad?" I asked, tossing my book bag into a corner where I wouldn't have to look at it for the next 2 ½ months.

"He's in the shower. We have to leave for the funeral around 7 tomorrow morning." The week before one of my dad's friends from work had died in some hiking accident in China where he fell some ridiculous 4,000 feet to his death or something like that. My dad was sad, but apparently he and his 'close friend' hadn't been that close after all. "I'm sorry we won't be around to see you off tomorrow. Are you sure you'll be alright? Why don't you go with Taylor? And-"

"Mom. I'll be fine. Stop worrying." I said, preventing my mother's rant before it could start.

She watched me a moment with a skeptic look on her face before finally sighing and nodding slowly. "Alright. But only if you're _absolutely_ sure…" She trailed off a little at the end, raising a brow as she looked at me.

"I'm sure, Mom. The airport is only a 20 minute drive from here and I'll be with Kendall and his friends the entire time. I will be perfectly fine." I assured her. The trip had been her idea, but over the past month she'd brought up her doubts time and time again. It became a constant battle; her raising a new concern or worry so abstract I was sure she'd spent hours conjuring it up just to have a reason to keep me home then my father and I fighting her tooth and nail on it until she finally gave in. My dad was all for the idea; he had great faith in my ability to take care of myself and he knew how much this trip meant to me.

The rest of the time flew by and before I knew it it was 7AM the next morning and my mom was shaking me gently and saying "Spencer. Spencer wake up." over and over. I mumbled something incoherent before slowly opening my eyes to see her leaning over me, a rushed tone to her voice as she said, "I'm already 5 minutes late, Spencer. I've got to go."

I got up and stumbled my way out of my room, running into two walls and hitting my funny bone on the dining room table in the process. When I finally made it into the kitchen my dad was waiting, impatiently tapping his foot. He never was a fan of being late.

"Laura! We have-" He began yelling before my mom quickly cut him off. "I'm coming, I'm coming." She said as she grabbed her purse and hurried out the door, her heels clicking on the tile floor. I followed after them slowly, still not fully awake and trying not to severely injure myself before I even left the house.

I hugged my dad and smiled widely when he said, " Be sure to give Kendall a good punch in the arm for me." I nodded, grateful to have the opportunity and a valid excuse for it. My mom hugged me tightly, almost suffocating me before I managed to say, "Alright, Mom. Love you! You can let go now!". She sighed and kissed my forehead before getting in the car. I waved as I watched them drive out of sight before turning to go back inside.

I took a shower and got dressed, then packed every piece of clothing I owned into two large suitcases and a duffel bag. I took a moment to say goodbye to the house(silly, I know, but it felt necessary) before I loaded my car trunk and headed off to the airport.

I was on my way to L.A. a little over an hour and a half later. The flight would be long but I had brought several books and somehow managed to avoid the temptations of coffee to ensure the possibility of sleeping incase I grew bored with reading.

After the long flight and almost unbearable cab ride I had finally arrived to the Palm Woods. I tipped the cab driver before hauling my luggage into the lobby, looking around and taking the place in. It was high class, I knew that much. If the tip off wasn't the fancy décor and expensive-looking furniture then the amount of people walking around made it pretty obvious that the place was at least decent.

An unhappy looking man in a suit looked down at me over his glasses skeptically while shoving a powdered doughnut in his mouth. "What can I do for you?" He asked me after our mini stare off. His words were polite, but his tone was far from friendly.

After flicking the bit of doughnut off my face(ew.) and glaring at him a moment I finally said, "I'm Spencer Harris. I'm staying with Kendall Knight in room 2J.", matching his dry, uninviting tone.

He glared back at me a moment before saying "Oh, you're one of _them_. At least you aren't another obnoxious, disobedient, trouble-making boy."

I wasn't sure whether I should be offended or thankful for the comment, so instead I sighed dramatically and rolled my eyes. "Right. Well, where's my busboy? This luggage won't carry itself!" I snapped my fingers, keeping up the diva act. He gave a fake smile before ringing the bell on his desk. An employee in an ugly blue uniform with a funny hat promptly loaded my luggage onto a cart. The manager muttered, "Have a Palm Woods day." I smiled sarcastically, flipping my hair over my shoulder as I turned on my heel and walked away, my nose in the air.

Once in the elevator I cut the act and smirked a little. This was going to be fun.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

_we're teenagers,_

_we count the years_

_we think we're smart_

_but we're not,_

_we don't know anything._

I tipped the busboy as he unloaded my luggage by the room labeled '2J'. I knocked lightly, waited a few seconds, then after no response took a deep breath before banging loudly on the door. I heard someone yell 'Coming!' from inside, their voice a little muffled by the closed door. A few seconds later a sandy blonde-haired boy opened the door, his eyes lighting up when he saw me. "Spencer!" Kendall almost yelled at he immediately pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Kendall…can't…breathe!" I barely managed to choke out, my lungs unable to function under his tight grip. He was wayyy stronger than I remembered.

"Oops. Sorry." He said, pulling away from me almost instantly.

I smiled as I studied his face. It was familiar, but different in a way, more mature. But the slightly sad puppy-dog look on his face that came from my rejection made me pull him into my own tight hug. He hugged me back and I smiled brighter. He was still the sandy-haired, bushy-eyebrowed Kendall I knew and loved. After a few seconds of our embrace, I heard someone say "Who's this Kendall?"

Kendall unlocked his arms from around me and turned a little, revealing 3 boys behind him. The shortest of the 3 had short black hair and a comical expression that instantly made me smile. The middle one was a bit taller than the first and the smile he was wearing on his face made my heart melt on the spot. The third one was rather tall compared to the others, but I could tell he was a prettyboy and for that I despised him with all of my being.

The one in the middle had been the one to speak, and what he'd said puzzled me. Had Kendall not told them about me? My mind was about to start reeling off all the possibilities when Kendall said "Guys, meet Spencer Harris."

Their jaws dropped, and there was an unreasonably awkward 5 seconds of silence before they all spoke at once.

"But she's…"

"A girl."

"A hot girl!"

That last one was prettyboy and I had to mentally restrain myself to keep from slapping that cocky little smile right off his face.

"You didn't tell them I was a girl?" I almost yelled, turning my anger on Kendall. My glare made him flinch so I tried to smooth out my expression and get over the bad mood prettyboy had put me in. As the tension ceased Kendall shrugged and said "It didn't come up!" I rolled my eyes a little and looked back to the boys, jaws still slack. I stepped forward and shut the two shorter boys' mouths then smiled sweetly. "You'll catch flies."

They blushed, and I gave them a more reassuring smile before taking my spot back next to Kendall. I felt a gaze on me and couldn't help but look over to see prettyboy flashing me a flirty smile. Kendall must've seen it too because I felt him immediately tense up beside me. I touched his arm gently then took my hand back when I felt him relax. Kendall had always been like an older brother to me in that we got along very well despite the fact that we were only a month apart.

"So, I'm guessing you're Carlos," I motioned to the shorter boy after noticing the silence, "and you're Logan." I motioned to the other, intentionally leaving prettyboy out. They smiled and Logan was about to say something when tall, tan, and cocky slid in front of them, blocking my view.

"And I'm James." He said charmingly, offering his hand. I simply rolled my eyes and flat out ignored him, stepping around the boys into what looked like the living room.

"This place is pretty sweet." I nodded approvingly. "Where am I staying, Kendork?" He smiled at the nickname I'd given him when we were younger. He moved to grab my bags, but the other 3 had already beat him to it, shoving each other and yelling various 'I'll get it! No I'll get it!' and the occasional 'She will be mine!'

I rolled my eyes as they tackled each other and started rolling around on the floor. Kendall grabbed my suitcase and my duffel bag while I took the smaller of the suitcases. The boys continued fighting, seemingly oblivious of our departure as Kendall led me down the hallway to the left.

"That's Carlos and Logan's room," he motioned to a door on the left, "and that's mine and James' room," I cringed at the name. "that's mom's room, that's Katie's room, and this is the guest room which is where you'll be staying." He led the way down the rest of the hallway, pausing to open the door to my room which I immediately fell in love with.

The walls were a bright aqua color, the closet doors, window frames, and furniture black. The bed comforter was black with aqua decals to match the walls. It was perfect.

"I love it!" And I meant it. This wasn't like at Christmas when you write out a specific wish list for you parents with everything you could ever want on it and all they get you is a pen and a pack of gum but you don't want to be mean so you give the sarcastic 'Oh, I love it.' Yeah, those situations suck.

Kendall smiled. "I knew you would." Carlos, Logan, and prettyboy came in shortly after, all of them trying to cram through the door at once. Kendall and I laughed a little as they finally managed to squeeze through.

"You left!" Carlos said, and I was surprised that he looked genuinely offended.

"Well duh. We weren't going to sit there and waste our time watching you guys sissy fight." Carlos stuck his tongue out at me and I rolled my eyes but smiled, sitting down on my bed. I glanced at my luggage sitting by the door and sighed a little, trying to catch Kendall's attention. It worked.

"Alright, well, we'll let you get settled in." He said, moving towards the door. When the other 3 didn't move Kendall sighed then firmly said "Alone." Logan jumped up first and left the room. Carlos was soon after that, backing into the wall as he tried to maneuver out backwards. He blushed a little then turned and left, making me laugh. Prettyboy stopped in the doorway and looked back at me, his brows furrowed. He made it obvious that he was trying to figure out why I wasn't all over him like he was probably used to. I rolled my eyes again as he finally turned and left, then smiled a little when Kendall mouthed 'Sorry.' before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I took my time unpacking, precisely placing my clothes in the dresser. My stuff barely took up two drawers; one of those boys _had_ to have a girlfriend I could go shopping with. It was at least a half hour later when I finally finished then walked out to the living room to find the four boys watching TV.

Kendall must have yelled at them for their behavior because when I walked in I didn't get so much as a single glance from any one of them. I smiled a little then sat between Logan and Kendall on the couch. I loved that I already felt totally at home with the guys and it was only my first day.

"How was your flight?" Kendall asked.

I was about to answer when Carlos suddenly jumped up and yelled 'GOAL!' then did some sort of touchdown dance. We all stared at him for a long moment, then laughed when he said "What?" I rolled my eyes before looking back to Kendall.

"It was okay. Long. Boring. Oh, and there was this obnoxious half-kangaroo child behind me that was kicking my seat for almost the entire ride. So it sucked, actually. But don't worry, it was worth it. I missed you so much Kendall." I hugged him tightly and he mumbled something into my hair that sounded like 'I missed you too.' as he hugged me back.

"Can you guys speed up this love fest so we can go to the pool? I'm bored." I quickly turned to see who had spoken, and glared when I realized it had been James.

"Shut it, prettyboy."

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall laughed before Kendall said "Sure." In a split second all four boys had leapt up from their seats and sprinted to their rooms. I laughed before going to my room and sifting through my bathing suit options. I finally decided on a patterned strapless top with black bottoms. I wrapped a towel around my waist then walked out to the living room where all four boys were waiting.

"Took you long enough!" I punched Carlos' arm and he winced which made me remember something. I smirked a little before turning to Kendall and punching his arm firmly.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I smiled. "That was from my dad."

"Oh, well then I have something for him too." Kendall moved to punch me but I quickly slid out of the way, running right into Logan. I was expecting to hit the floor but I didn't, and I opened my eyes to see Logan's face a few inches from mine. His heart stopping smile made me want to kiss him right then and there, but there were far too many consequences to risk it. "Um, thanks." I said awkwardly as Logan set me back up on my feet. His cheeks flushed as he said "Welcome." Ugh, why did he have to be so cute?

Carlos whined a little, breaking the silence. "I wanna go to the pool!" Kendall rolled his eyes and glared a little at me and Logan before turning towards the door. "Then let's go!" And so we left.

**So…tell me what you guys think! Like it, don't like it? Love it like nothing you've ever loved before, hate it with a burning passion that boils your blood just thinking about it? Let me know!**

**P.S. I am aware of the fact that Spencer rolls her eyes way too much(if you haven't noticed yet you need to look harder)and I'll fix it in the future.**


	3. She's Your Girlfriend?

_i'm gonna go on,_

_living like I never met you._

_and it'll feel wrong at first,_

_but I think I can forget you._

Upon arriving at the pool the boys quickly chucked their towels onto some chairs and dove into the water before I could even blink. I smiled then sat myself on the empty chair in the middle. After about 10 minutes the incessant splashing stopped and the boys came over to me. Prettyboy took the chair on my left with Carlos next to him and Kendall sat down on my right in between me and Logan.

_I wonder if he did that intentionally, _I thought.

I shrugged it off and ran a hand through my hair, pushing my bangs to the side. It was then that I felt two eyes burning a hole in the side on my face. I turned to see Prettyboy staring at me.

"What?" I couldn't help but give him an attitude. He just irritated me so much.

He frowned a little. "Why do you hate me?"

I fake pouted. "Oh, darn. Is it really that obvious?"

I heard Carlos, Logan, and Kendall chuckle but Prettyboy just glared.

"I'm serious."

"So was I."

"That doesn't even make sense."

I smiled, knowing I was getting to him. "Your mom doesn't make sense."

He yelped and stood up. "Do NOT bring my mother into this!" He was pretty much yelling now, attracting attention to us in a hurry.

"You're not the boss of me." I said with a smirk, standing up as well. It was then that I realized how tall he was. I was a little above his chin, so the difference wasn't that big, but still.

He just stared at me a moment before finally speaking. "Kendall, can I _please_ beat her up? Just once?"

Kendall piped up then. "Uh, no."

Then it was my turn. "Oh please, Prettyboy! You couldn't beat me up if you tried!"

We went into a full on stare off then and I felt the eyes of everyone in the pool on us as we stayed frozen like that, neither blinking, neither breathing, for at least a minute. The corners of my lips twitched a little as Prettyboy started to shake ever so slightly. He finally cracked, rubbing his eyes violently trying to hide the look of defeat that had washed over him.

"Ha! In you're face, Prettyboy!"

"UGH!" And with that he stormed out dramatically and an applause erupted from the crowd, some people even cheering. I bowed a few times then sat down once the noise died down. I high-fived Kendall and had just fist-bumped Logan when Carlos suddenly whipped me back into a headlock, about to noogie me when I quickly slid out of his hold and, before he knew what hit him, put him into a headlock of my own. "Don't touch my head." I muttered to him, waiting until he nodded before releasing him. He rubbed his neck a little and I smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I should warn you guys, Spencer is the Queen of staring contests. Poor James. He didn't stand a chance." Kendall, shaking his head sadly at the last part.

I laughed a little. It was true. The longest I'd gone without blinking was 3 minutes. I didn't know how long I could actually go though. I had a feeling that with these boys I would know by the end of the summer.

The boys and I made small talk for the next few minutes when Logan's face suddenly looked concerned. "What's wrong, Logan?" I asked, and Kendall and Carlos immediately turned their attention on him.

"I'm just sort of worried about James. Don't you think it's weird he isn't back yet?" Kendall nodded a little but didn't say anything, deep in thought.

"Hey Kendall!"

We all looked up to see a pretty blonde standing there with a cheery expression on her face. I wondered why she'd only said hi to Kendall, then I saw the light that came to his eyes when he looked at her.

_Kendall's got a girlfriend, Kendall's got a girlfriend,_ I mentally sang to myself.

"Jo!" He said as he stood up and kissed her cheek. I smiled; they were so cute. He saw her eyes flash to me quickly then back to him. "I'd like you to meet my cousin Spencer." Smart boy.

I gave her a warm smile and she gave me a sincere one back after the threatened look left her eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

She smiled a little brighter and nodded. "You too. And congrats. What you did with James was impressive. But I'm not sure if you could beat me in a staring contest."

_Potential shopping partner, check._

"We'll just have to see about that." I said, leaning back in my chair and crossing my arms.

Kendall smiled, then froze for a second as he remembered something. "Jo do you want to come check on James with me? I'm sure he's still trying to piece together his ego." I smiled a little, satisfied with myself that I'd put Prettyboy in his place. Kendall took Jo's hand when she nodded and they waved as they walked away.

I was smiling inside and out; I was happy for Kendall to have found a nice girl like Jo. He deserved nothing less than the best.

Not long after Kendall and Jo left, I noticed Carlos scanning the crowd like a hawk. At first I thought he might have a girlfriend too, but I shot that down for two reasons. 1.) Carlos seemed like the unpredictable type, so I didn't want to say it and be wrong because anyone who knew me knew I _hated_ being wrong. 2.) I found it hard to believe there would be someone as bubbly and energetic as him in this hotel. So I asked him.

"Who, or what, are you looking for Carlos?"

He kept looking, seeming to ignore me, and I opened my mouth to ask again when suddenly he jumped up and yelled "Stephanie!" then took off towards the lobby. I looked over at Logan who was absorbed in some Doctor magazine. I snapped my fingers in front of his face, catching his attention immediately. "Him too?" I asked, motioning towards Carlos and Stephanie who were locked together out in the lobby. Logan closed his magazine and set it down in his lap. "Yep." My face must have mimicked my thoughts because he nodded and said "She's the female version of Carlos." We watched the two start bouncing up and down excitedly and laughed a little.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You have to have a girlfriend too. Who is she?"

A bit of color crept up into his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his neck. Before he could answer a brunette girl wearing a cheerleader's uniform came into the pool area and yelled "LOGAN!" loudly. I looked over at him and he, reading my facial expression again, nodded. She spotted him, walked right over to him and slapped him firmly across the face.

My jaw dropped a little as he looked up to her and simply said 'Hi, Camille.' He stood up and she kissed him then and I couldn't deny the little twinge of jealousy that came from deep inside me. She looked over at me, and her previously bright expression was now angry. I almost expected her to come over and slap me just for being within 3 feet of Logan.

"Camille, this is Spencer, Kendall's cousin." I stood up and offered my hand with a warm smile. She simply looked down at it then back up at me. I awkwardly took it away and tried to think on my toes.

"You're so pretty, no wonder Logan likes you so much." I tried again.

This time her expression lightened a little, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. Logan shot me a glance at the last part, and I became instantly confused. Did he not like her that much? Did she like him as more than a friend and he played along with it out of…fear, maybe? I know this chick scared me. All insane people scared me. Camille was obviously at least a little crazy.

Something in Camille's bag beeped, and she opened her phone before closing it a few seconds later. "I've got an audition now, Logie, but I'll see you later. And I suppose I'll seeing you around too, Sally."

I sighed. "It's Spencer."

"Whatever." She kissed Logan then slapped him like before, then skipped away after shooting me a death glare.

Logan and I just sort of looked at each other for a moment before I said "What just happened?"

**This one isn't as good or long as the others and for that I'm very sorry but I do hope they will get better. And don't get used to these frequent updates, because they are few and far between. Don't hate me too much please. Tell me what you think!**


	4. That Was Uncalled For

_ignore the fact that we sleep_

_no more than three feet apart._

_i feel you now_

_you're all around me underneath me._

The rest of the day went fairly uneventfully. Uneventful, by definition of the boys, that is. Carlos lost his helmet, which Kendall said he does at least twice a week, leaving him in a panic and the rest of us being forced to look for it. Logan eventually found it, in my closet, which led to the question of how it had gotten there. Carlos had a lost look in his eyes as he said 'I don't know.' I'd simply laughed and shrugged it off, beginning to expect these sorts of things from him.

Prettyboy, as I'd expected, made it a point to ignore me; he refused to make eye contact, would make a disgusted sound whenever I spoke, and sat as far away from me as physically possible when we'd watched a movie later that night.

The next morning I woke up to Carlos pushing me off my bed, my face now smashed into the thick carpet. I pushed myself up a little, looking at the clock. 6:15. And the little light next to 'PM' wasn't lit, either. I stood up quickly and grabbed the collar of Carlos' shirt, my knuckles turning white with my grip. I yanked him towards me so he was looking me in the eye.

"What do you think you're doing waking me up at 6AM?" I growled.

"I-I-Kendall told me to!"

The petrified look in his eyes made me sigh heavily before releasing him.

"KENDALL!" I yelled as Carlos sprinted out of the room.

I was about to stomp out of my room when something caught my eye. I turned to the mirror that was next to my door and took a few moments to adjust my hair. Finally satisfied I proceeded on with my one-girl stampede.

"Kendall!" I yelled again.

I stopped in the middle of the room and looked for my soon-to-be victim. James was fixing his hair in his reflection in the blank TV screen. I rolled my eyes, not even bothering asking him.

Logan was sitting on the couch reading, but looked up as soon as he felt my gaze on him. I raised my brows as if to say 'Well? Where is he?' He shrugged, but without him even speaking I knew he knew. My eyes narrowed and I took a step towards him. Logan immediately shrank back, pointing frantically towards the kitchen. I turned my head just in time to see Kendall duck back down behind the counter.

"I see you, Kendall Knight." I muttered, remembering the reason I was up at this hour to begin with.

He rose up a little, just enough so I could see his eyes. I folded my arms.

"Come on, be the man I know you aren't and come out." He stood up slowly, the look in his eyes partly fearful, partly scheming. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, we have to go to the studio today but I wanted you to come."

I sighed. Honestly I was hoping for something a little more exciting but this was a decent enough excuse to get him off the hook. "Sure."

I remembered not believing Kendall when he'd first told me he was in a soon-to-be-famous boy band. I'd thought he was playing a prank and I wasn't about to fall for it just so he could point in my face and say 'Ha ha you fell for it!' like the five year old he sometimes was. But then Katie and Mrs. Knight had confirmed it and I knew they wouldn't lie to me.

Kendall's face lit up before we heard James groan loudly behind us. "Does she _really_ have to come?"

I slowly turned and glared. "You know what, Prettyboy? Because it bothers you _so much_, I'm coming everyday."

"Please don't. I _really_ don't want you to."

I looked at him a moment, noticing his lie but debating on whether or not to embarrass him again. Ah, what the heck.

"Work on your acting skills, will you? You're a terrible liar."

His cheeks flushed but before he could deny it I turned and walked back to my room without a backwards glance.

**I know this is a teeny little teasing filler-type chapter but I'd figure it would give you guys something to hold you over until tomorrow which is most likely when I'll have the next actual chapter up. Umm, I think that's all. You know what to do!**


	5. You Actually Work For Him?

_oh why must it all make sense?_

_oh it just won't make sense._

_for once I'm just gonna live,_

_i'm just gonna live._

We finally arrived at Rocque Records at 7AM. Kendall turned to me as we got out.

"I should warn you, Gustavo isn't exactly nice."

"I think I can handle him. Kendall." My voice had an edge to it. I knew Kendall was just trying to be helpful, but his comment still got to me.

"I know you can, I just-" He took a deep breath. "I was just warming you."

I smiled a little at him, my expression softened. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just sick of people thinking I can't take care of myself." I said as we walked into the studio.

_What's wrong with me?_ I thought. I didn't like talking about how I felt to anyone. Ever. End of story.

Suddenly a pretty African American woman with a clipboard in hand and a slightly relieved expression on her face approached us. "Finally! You guys are 2 minutes late and Gustavo is _not _in a good mood today." She said, leading the boys and I down a hallway.

"Is he ever?" I heard Logan say behind me. The boys laughed and I did too, playing along, but she just gave them a look as she stopped in front of a door. Her eyes moved to me for a moment then back to the boys.

"Who is this?" She asked, motioning to me.

"Oh. This is my cousin Spencer. Spencer, Kelly, Kelly, Spencer." Kendall said.

I smiled at her and she gave me an unsure look back. "I don't know if Gustavo will let her stay but she can come in for the time being." I looked up to Kendall and he shrugged, causing me to roll my eyes.

Before we even got in the door a bling covered man in a spinny chair barked "Dogs! Recording booth! NOW!"

I placed my hand on Logan's chest to stop him as he started to walk by. "That's Gustavo?" I asked quietly as the other three walked by.

"Yeah." He said, walking into line with the others when I dropped my hand. I smirked. This would be fun.

Gustavo was about to start yelling again when I interrupted him.

"Excuse me!" He turned to me, a little surprised to see me standing there, arms crossed.

"WHO ARE Y-" He began yelling, but I cut him off again.

"Who am I?" I asked in a disgusted tone. "I am Spencer Harris, and the pleasure is all yours, believe me."

Gustavo gave me a look, obviously unsure of what to think. I glanced to the boys in my peripheral vision, smiling when I saw Kendall and Carlos fighting back laughter. Prettyboy was giving me an odd look that I couldn't quite figure out, and Logan was just staring. I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I turned, taking a seat in one of the chairs against the wall.

I let the boys rehearse for a little while, plotting a million different ways to mess with Gustavo. I had to admit, they were good. I never would've guessed Kendall, of all people, had any musical talent considering that when he was younger he had one thing on his mind. Hockey, hockey, hockey. But he turned out to be really good, as were all the others. Prettyboy especially, though it pains me to say that.

They redid a song for the 15th time, and Gustavo was screaming at them about harmony when I slid my chair next to him and raised my hand like you would if you wanted to get called on in school. He ignored me. I moved my hand in front of his face. He pushed it away and moved his chair away from me. I scooted mine closer and started patting his face in an attempt to not only annoy him but get his attention so I could further annoy him afterwards. He reached for my hand but I pulled it away before he could touch me.

"WHAT do you WANT?" He yelled.

"I was just wondering where I could get some coffee around here. Or, wait, I have a better idea. How about you go get it for me and I'll screech at the boys for an hour and a half for you!"

"Kelly!" His voice was strained, like he was resisting the urge to murder me, which he probably was.

Kelly quickly ushered me out the door and gave me a look that was both amused and a little annoyed. "Down the hall and to your left." I nodded and turned to walk away when she grabbed my shoulder. "And try not to make Gustavo kill you, okay? He doesn't need that on his record."

I smiled. "No promises."

We went our separate ways and I found the little break room with no problem. After getting my coffee, I checked the time. It was only nine o'clock. By the way the past two hours had gone I figured we'd be here for at least another ten. I decided to explore a little bit.

I only saw one or two other people, neither of which seemed even remotely interesting. So when I came across a boy who looked about my age dancing in one of the mirrored rooms I jumped at the opportunity.

I walked in behind him slowly but he didn't notice so I started mimicking his dance steps. As soon as he heard my feet hit the floor a beat after his he whirled around to face me.

"Oh! Um, hey, who are you?" He said, a puzzled expression on his cute, scratch that, gorgeous face. L.A. was just full of cute boys.

"I'm Spencer." I offered my hand. "And you are?"

He smiled and shook my hand. "Dak. Dak Zevon. But you probably already knew that."

Now I was the puzzled one. I turned my head to the side a little. Should I have known that?

"You know, teen pop sensation Dak Zevon." It sounded like something Prettyboy would say, but I knew Dak was just trying to give me a basis of recognition.

"Um, nope. Sorry." I said, shaking my head a little.

"Oh, well. That's a new one. But hey, it's cool. I don't think I've seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yeah, but I'm just here visiting family for the summer. I'm not a 'future famous'."

His face fell a little. "Bummer. Hey, there's this new pizza place in town and, if you're not doing anything tonight, maybe you'd like to come check it out with me?"

I smiled. "I'd love to." There was something different about this 'Dak Zevon'. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but I liked it. A lot.

He flashed a smile back at me. "Cool. Um, here, let me give you my number." He gave me his number and I gave him mine.

"I'll text you the details later."

"Alright." I said with yet another smile, turning to leave. "Bye Dak."

"Bye Spencer."

I walked back to the recording room with a spring in my step and a happy smile on my face. I moved my chair over next to Gustavo, against Kelly's warning glares, and turned so I was watching the boys. Kendall was a little puzzled at my expression and missed his entrance in the song. But instead of yelling at Kendall like I'd expected, Gustavo turned to me and glared.

"YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted.

I began playing with my nails as I calmly said "Ah, no thanks."

"DO WHAT I SAY!"

I snorted. "Ha. You aren't the boss of me."

I've never seen anyone's face so red. "GET! OUT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

I cupped my hands over my ears and started saying 'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Why are you yelling? Please stop yelling! Oh my gosh! Please stop! I can't take it! Stop!" in a fast, high pitched voice while Gustavo was shouting strings of words that I'd rather not repeat. Kelly jumped on his back in an attempt to restrain him but Kendall and the others whisked me away before he could touch me. We were safely in the car before I was finally released.

"That was almost really bad." Logan said and there was a long pause before we all busted out laughing.

"That's not fair." Carlos said after a few minutes of non-stop laughter. "She did in a few hours what we haven't been able to do in six months."

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked that between the four of them they couldn't achieve such a simple feat.

Kendall nodded. "We would, but if we go to far Gustavo might fire us and that's something James isn't willing to risk."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course _he_ isn't."

Kendall smiled. "But anyway, why'd you look so happy when you came back?" They all turned to look at me.

I smiled at the thought. "Oh, I have a date tonight." Kendall, James, and Logan's faces fell.

"Ooh! With who?" Carlos asked, obviously unfazed.

"Just this guy I met on the way to get my coffee. You guys might even know him."

"Who is it?" Kendall asked.

"Dak Zevon."

**Dun dun dun! So, here it is. The long awaited decent actual chapter where stuff occurs that actually matters! We're starting to get to the good stuff which I'm excited about because I've got some ideas and…I'm rambling. Anyways, thank you guys so much for all of your hits(its like 400 some now) and reviews(a whopping 6! Whoo!) And, speaking of reviews, thanks to KendallSchmidt4Life for your feedback. Peace out, homies.**


	6. I'm Never Doing That Again

_maybe if my heart stops_

_beating, it won't hurt this much._

_and, never will have to_

_answer again to anyone._

"WHAT?" They all yelled simultaneously, instantly invading my personal space as they stared me down.

"What's the problem?" I asked, placing my hands on Kendall and James' faces and pushing them back since they were closest.

"You can't go out with Dak Zevon." Kendall said, his voice muffled against my hand.

"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"He's only like our arch nemesis." Prettyboy muttered, saying it like it was some obvious fact and I was an idiot for not knowing that before.

"He hates us." Logan added.

"Hm. Right." I nodded. "And what exactly does that have to do with me?"

"You'd be betraying us." Kendall said.

"Well, he seems like a nice enough guy. So I'm going and you can't stop me."

"Well, technically we could, if you add up the mass-" Logan started rambling.

"It's one date. It's not like I'm marrying him." I stated, starting to get annoyed.

"Dak's a jerk, Spencer." Carlos piped up. "You're gonna get hurt."

"It's one date." I repeated. "And I'm going whether you like it or not."

They finally shut up then, knowing they wouldn't be able to convince me otherwise.

I was sitting on the couch a few hours later, squeezed in between Carlos and Logan who were bickering about who-knows-what.

"What do you guys want to watch?" Kendall asked from his spot on the floor as he flicked through the channels.

"Don't care." Logan sighed on my right.

"Me either." Carlos mumbled in a less-than-cheery tone.

"Whatever." Prettyboy muttered. I looked over at him. He was laying flat on his back, taking up half of the L-shaped couched while staring blankly up at the ceiling. His lack of caring for other's space left me sandwiched a little uncomfortably between Carlos and Logan.

"Spencer?" Kendall asked, drawing my attention back to the issue at hand. I skimmed over the channels as he scrolled.

"Hockey."

"I don't see any games." He responded disappointedly.

"Then look harder."

He sighed. "Fine."

It was 5:00 and I had already gotten ready for my date so now we were just sitting around bored while I waited for Dak to text me. "Are you guys _sure_ you shouldn't at least _call_ Gustavo to make sure he doesn't want you to go back to the studio?"

"Gustavo probably doesn't want to see us for _at least_ a day." Kendall said quietly.

"Maybe more." Carlos said hopefully. I pushed his head playfully as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Gotta go." I said after reading the text. I leapt up and sprinted towards the door, but I wasn't fast enough. Kendall beat me there, blocking the door with his arms spread out. I sighed heavily.

"Are you _sure_ you want to go?" He asked as I rolled my eyes, feeling the other three practically breathing down my neck.

"I'm sure. Now move." He watched me a moment before sighing and reluctantly moving out of my way. I opened the door and turned to him. "I'll be fine, Kendall." I said quietly. He was a bit like a little kid, always needing to be reassured. He nodded a little and I smiled. "Be back in two." I said a little louder, shutting the door behind me before anyone could stop me.

Despite my original E.T.R., I found myself back at room 2J less than an hour later. I slammed the front door shut after stomping down the hallway and into the room.

"You're back early." Kendall said from behind me as I chucked my bag onto my bed.

"And I'm a brunette. Are we done stating stupid obvious facts now?" I snapped, pushing past the tall blonde boy into the hallway.

"I told you Spencer!" Carlos sang happily despite the apparent tension in the room.

"What happened?" Kendall asked, seeming a little hurt by my previously harsh tone.

"Dak Zevon is a total jerkwad." I muttered, yanking open the refrigerator door in my persistent fury. I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down before I grabbed a water bottle.

"That doesn't answer the question." Kendall sat across from me at the kitchen counter with James on his right and Carlos and Logan on his left.

"It does in my book." I said, taking a sip of my water. He glared at me and I smiled sweetly.

"Spencer!" He whined.

"Kendall!" I mocked in the same tone.

"Why won't you tell me?" He asked, his face serious now.

"You really want to know?" I asked. He nodded.

"You really _really_ want to know?" He nodded again.

"You really _real-"_

"Spencer!" Logan suddenly said, making me jump a little. "Just tell us." He said, his voice softer now.

"We were talking and we got onto the topic of why I'm here and he started trashing you guys so I told him he was a jerk and I left. That's all."

They all just stared at me; Prettyboy's face was pretty much blank, Carlos seemed distracted, Kendall had a smirk on his lips and Logan looked a little suspicious. I frowned.

"What?"

"Who knew you had a heart?" Kendall finally said and I glared at him, reaching out to punch his arm but missing when he dodged and hitting Carlos instead.

"Ow!" He yelled, holding his arm.

"Suck it up." I muttered. "I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Yeah," He smiled. "I know."

I just rolled my eyes but smiled back anyway.

I was staring at my ceiling in my pitch black room for what seemed like forever when I finally decided to roll over and check the time. 1:05 AM. I sighed heavily and threw my covers off, knowing I wasn't falling asleep anytime soon.

I crept down the hallway and into the living room, gently sliding open the balcony door and stepping out into the night. The concrete was cold on my bare feet and the slight breeze chilled my legs, but I didn't have a second thought. I moved over to the railing slowly, resting my elbows on it as I listened to the waves crashing on the shore below. I heard the door slide open and shut behind me several moments later, and the slight sound of footsteps before I felt the warmth of a body beside me.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked quietly.

I smiled.

"Yeah, me either."

There were a few moments of comfortable silence before I sighed gently. "It's nice out here. Helps you think."

He nodded a little. "So, I have a question."

"I will not have a slumber party in your basement."

He chuckled. "That wasn't it."

"Ask away."

"That wasn't _really_ what happened with Dak, was it?"

"How'd you know?" I wasn't about to lie again, especially when I was already caught in my lie so early on. I knew I couldn't get it by him anyway.

"Just a hunch." He smiled. "So, what really happened?"

"That's for me to know and you to possibly find out."

"Fine. You don't have to tell me. But, for the record, Dak isn't good enough for you anyway."

I smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Logan."

Logan smiled wider. "Night, Spencer."

**Yay! Wasn't that peachy? I know, it was. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've just been busy and blah blah blah. I'll try and do better but I won't make a promise I can't keep. But, on the plus side, now that Dak is out of the way we can get on with the good stuff. So, you know what to do. Click. That. Button.**


	7. Finally

_i am going away for awhile_

_but I'll be back don't try and follow me_

_cause I'll return as soon as possible._

It was already my second week in L.A. and the time was flying by. I'd always been one to live in the moment so I tried not to think too much about my short summer, but sometimes it was the only thing on my mind. I tried not to let this affect my mood though, and for the most part I was successful.

Gustavo still hated me, but now it took at least 15 minutes of enduring my presence for him to look like he wanted to kill me. Carlos said I should consider it a "job well done".

I could at least tolerate being in the same room as Prettyboy without wanting to kill him, which was a major improvement. Our relationship was much like mine and Gustavo's except I was Gustavo and Prettyboy didn't _try_ to irritate me, he just did.

And Logan and I? Well, as much as Kendall hated it, we were getting closer every day. But he hadn't asked me out yet, and I was starting to get a little annoyed. I mean, we definitely had chemistry; there was no denying it, and I was getting impatient. That makes me sound bad though, doesn't it? Oh well.

I woke up to my face slamming into the floor which, though it'd become an early morning tradition, was still annoying.

I groaned and rolled onto my back, looking up to Carlos. I laughed a little; he was gazing down at me like a schoolgirl with his chin in his hands and an amused expression on his face. My alarm went off a moment later and I sighed heavily before reaching up and hitting the snooze button.

"Carlos. You can wake me up in the morning, and I don't have a problem with that, but why do you do it a minute before my alarm goes off?"

"Because, dear Spencer." He began, making dramatic arm gestures as he got up and walked towards the door. "I don't want you to worry about having to turn your alarm off every morning after you wake up."

"But Carlos I still-"

"You're welcome!" He said over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes, making my bed then getting dressed and walking out into the kitchen.

I took the empty spot between Carlos and Logan at the counter with Kendall across from Logan on my left and Prettyboy facing Carlos on my right. I yawned, closing my eyes a little before letting my head fall, my forehead now resting on my arms on the table. All of a sudden I felt like death, the busy schedule of these past two weeks starting to catch up to me.

"Tired?" I heard someone ask. I didn't know who it was, and honestly I didn't care either.

"Yeah. Sure." I mumbled through another yawn. I heard Logan chuckle beside me and somehow found the energy to pick my head up.

"Kendork do I have to come with you guys today?"

"Of course. You promised James. And besides, with you there we're almost guaranteed getting out 2 hours early since Gustavo hates you so much."

"I'm almost starting to feel bad about that. Almost." I sighed, feeling my stomach growl but not feeling like getting up to get some food.

"Kendork can you pass me the fruit bowl please?" I asked after looking around for something to eat.

"You have two arms." He muttered, looking just as tired as I felt.

"Please? You're closer." I whined.

"No."

"But it's right there!"

"No."

I sighed heavily. "'Jerk." I reached over and grabbed the bowl, sliding it back towards me. I stared at it, finally zeroing in on a single grape. I grabbed it, expecting it to snap right off. It didn't. I tugged on it again, but it still wouldn't come off. I growled quietly at the grape, now feeling everyone's gaze on me.

_Am I insane?_, I thought to myself.

"Am I crazy or is this grape stuck?" Logan reached over, easily plucking the grape and handing it to me.

"You're crazy." Kendall said. I glared at him and he smiled brightly.

"What. Ever." I rolled my eyes, popping the grape into my mouth.

"And thanks Logie." I smiled at him. Kendall's eyes shot daggers at me as I returned his previously sweet smile.

As soon as Gustavo saw me walk in behind Carlos he groaned.

"When will you dogs stop bringing_ her_?"

"Never. She promised James she'd come every day. And when she's here we-" Carlos quickly shut up when Logan and Kendall elbowed him in the chest simultaneously.

Gustavo looked at me. "Why would you promise James that? Don't you hate him more than I hate Matthew McConaughey?"

I raised a brow at him, opening my mouth to tell the story and embarrass Prettyboy when I got cut off.

"Long story." James said quickly, looking away from my gaze. I frowned at him.

"She can stay as long as she doesn't break any of my platinum records." Gustavo said in his usual half-yelling tone.

"Yeah yeah I know the drill." I muttered, plopping into my chair against the wall as the boys filed into the recording booth.

An hour or two went by, me having to resign to pestering Gustavo after I got bored of hearing the same 5 or 6 songs over and over again.

They had just finished their 4th run through of "Halfway There" when Gustavo sat back in his chair.

"That's good for that one. We can move on."

I stopped crumpling my 16th little paper ball to listen. I had planned on throwing them at Gustavo, but he rarely let the guys move on without him screaming. I had a feeling they would be doing something different. He pushed a button and a new intro started playing; something I hadn't heard before. I let out a little sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how much longer I could handle having "Famous" and "Any Kind of Guy" playing on loop for 3 hours at a time.

Then it started playing. Sure, this song was new, but boy was it bad.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_

_And there isn't anything they could have said or done._

They barely made it through the first chorus before I busted out laughing. Everything got quiet, and that silence lasted for about 3 minutes before I got my laughing fit under control. I took a deep breath, my head pounding, and looked up at Gustavo's beet red face.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY THAT YOU-"

"That song was _terrible_!" I said before starting to laugh again.

"I WILL NOT HAVE _YOU_ SIT HERE AND CRITICIZE _MY_ SONGS!"

It took me a few moments to get my giggling under control.

"It's kind of hard not to when they're so horrible!"

"Kelly, get her out of my sight!"

I held up a hand, stopping Kelly's advance.

"That won't be necessary. I'm done." I was fighting back a smile.

Gustavo watched me a long moment, waiting for me to crack and lose my poker face. I didn't.

"Fine. But keep your mouth SHUT!" He said slowly, still boiling. It was a wonder he didn't kick me out right there.

"No promises."

I glanced at the boys as Gustavo turned back to them. I smiled when I noticed they were fighting back grins. Well, most of them. Prettyboy was glaring at me. I wasn't surprised; it was only fitting that _he_ would actually _like_ that song.

They started the song again, and it took all I had not to bust out laughing again. But I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

"Hey Gustavo." He looked at me, red already creeping into his cheeks as he slammed a finger on a button and the music stopped. "I don't care at all what you done before, can't you see that all I really wanna be is your boy-boy-b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend?" I sang, standing up so I would be able to get out of the way when he inevitably lunged for me.

"GET! OUT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, the walls shaking as I was shuffled out the door.

This was like a replay of the first time I came to the studio; Gustavo shouting down the hallway after us as we sprinted out of the building, hardly breathing until we were safely in the car. We took a few moments to get our breath back, and it was Kendall who broke the silence.

"You have _got_ to stop doing that."

"Fine. I'll try and make peace with Gustavo. I can at least do that. I think I sort of owe you that much anyway." I mumbled, sitting with my head in my hands on the couch between Kendall and Prettyboy.

Not only did I feel guilty for getting them in so much trouble with Gustavo and pretty much costing them their jobs, I also felt bad because I'm pretty sure the speaker on Kendall's phone blew out when Gustavo called to yell at them for something that was my fault, not theirs.

"Thank you." Kendall sighed, picking up the remote and looking at it a moment before tossing it across me to Prettyboy. " Pick something."

He sighed. "Fine."

Prettyboy flicked through the channels as I tried to clear my head. It was almost 8 o'clock, and to be honest I was beat. But I was also hungry.

"I'm hungry." Logan and I said at the same time. We immediately looked at each other, and I smiled a little. I got up and walked into the kitchen with Logan trailing right behind me. He leaned against the counter as I looked in the fridge. I cleared my throat, trying to figure out how I was going to say what I needed to. I decided to be straight forward.

"Are you and Camille a thing?" I asked, looking straight at him. He looked a little surprised.

"I-uhh. Um, what?"

I took a deep breath. "Look Logan, you probably already knew this, but I like you. A lot. And I thought you liked me too, but-"

"I like you too."

"-I thought you had a thing with Camille. And, I mean, you haven't asked me out so I didn't think you liked me-"

"I do like you."

"-I mean, I'm not a boy, how do I know what you're thinking?-"

"Spencer."

I stopped my rant to look at him, my thought train completely stopped.

"I like you too."

I felt a smile growing on my face. "You do?"

He smiled back. "Yeah."

I frowned for a second, remembering something. " But what about Camille?"

Logan dropped his eyes, the smile gone from his face. "Camille. She's just, I mean, I do-"

My face fell. How could I be so stupid? "I get it."

He raised his hands in front of them, trying to dismiss what he'd just said, "No, Spencer, it's not-"

"It's fine. Just forget it." I left him standing there speechless, walking straight to my room. All I wanted now was sleep.

As much as I desperately wanted to sleep and leave my racing thoughts behind for awhile, I just couldn't. I felt like an idiot. I should've known Logan liked Camille. I should've just kept my big mouth shut. But I didn't, and now everything was ruined.

I hate my life.

I soon realized I forgot to take my contacts out, so I quickly got up and walked into my bathroom. I flicked the light on and left the door open behind me, messing with my hair in the mirror until I was satisfied. I pulled one of my contacts out and opened the mirror, revealing a cupboard. I found my saline solution after a moment, and pushed the mirror closed again. I saw a figure behind me and I jumped, my contact no longer on my finger.

"Freak, Logan. You scared me. And I dropped my contact. Awesome." I muttered, temporarily forgetting that I probably permanently screwed up our relationship. I got down on the floor and started running my hands over the rug.

"Oops. Sorry." He said, kneeling down to help me.

We looked for a few seconds in silence when I spotted it. "I got it." I said at the same time as Logan. We both reached for it, knocking our heads together.

"Ow." He mumbled, looking up to meet my eyes.

My gaze locked onto his, our faces mere inches away as we froze for what seemed like an eternity. He leaned in and I closed my eyes, completely forgetting about my contact now lost again in the rug. Logan's lips connected with mine, and I forgot that there ever was a Camille or an awkward kitchen moment or almost costing him his job. This was bliss.

I pulled away from him a few long moments later, both of us in a comfortable silence until he smiled.

"I do like you, Spencer. Camille thinks we're more than we are, which is just friends."

A smile spread across my face for the second time today, but this one didn't go away.

"And if you could give me a chance, well, will you give me a chance?"

I still couldn't speak, so I just nodded. I wasn't normally this shy around guys, but this wasn't just any guy. This was Logan Mitchell, and he was now mine.

**Yay! You guys are Ah-Mazing! I got more than 500 hits for the last chapter alone. 2 chapters ago this story had 400 hits, now it has 1,200. That's ridiculous! You guys are awesome! You know what to do. Click. That. Button. It's the only way I'll know how you guys feel about this story.**


	8. Cop Cars and Broken Hearts

_where's your gavel,_

_your jury?_

_what's my offense this time?_

_you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,_

_well sentence me to another life._

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face, remembering what had happened the night before. I looked over at the clock, seeing it was almost 9. At first I thought the guys had off today, but I remembered it wasn't Sunday.

_Why didn't Carlos come wake me up?_ I thought.

I got up and walked into the kitchen. No guys. My gaze moved the living room. No guys. I knocked on Kendall's bedroom door. No answer. I was starting to get worried. I went into my room and found my phone, dialing Kendall's number and pressing 'Send'.

It rang twice. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" I asked, getting straight to the point. Now that I knew he was okay I let myself be angry at the fact that they left me alone.

"Um…out." He said hesitantly.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Where are you?" I had of hunch of where they were and I narrowed my eyes.

"_Where's Kendall?" _I heard in the background.

"You're at the studio and you didn't take me?" I practically squealed.

"Well, yeah, you know…" He trailed off.

"No, Kendall, I _don't_ know. Please explain."

"It's just that you and Gustavo-"

"_Kendall! NOW!"_

"Gotta go. We'll see you at 7." He said quickly.

"No, Kendall-" Click.

"Great." I muttered to myself. I'd told Kendall I would at least try to make peace with Gustavo, and I kept my promises 99.2% of the time. I was a little offended that he didn't trust me. Then again, it was understandable.

I sighed heavily, trying to think of something to do for the next 11 hours. I looked at my phone again, scrolling through my contacts until I finally found the name I wanted.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jo."

"Spencer! Hey, what's up?"

"Not much. Listen, the guys ditched me today and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. If you aren't busy, of course."

She laughed a little. "Well, I've got an audition this morning at 10 and I probably won't get back until 12, but I'm free after then. Does that work?"

"Perfect."

"Alright, I'll text you or something when I get back."

"Okay. Thanks Jo!"

I could practically hear her smiling. "No problem."

Jo arrived at the apartment at around 12.30, just like she'd said in her text. I smiled when I opened the door.

"Hey. Thanks for coming. I don't know what I would've done all day without you."

She returned my smile. "Anytime. I haven't been out that much lately so this will be a nice change for me." She said as we walked down the hallway.

Jo and I had become as close as old friends over the past two weeks. We had a lot in common and our personalities meshed really well.

We ended up going to a little Chinese restaurant for lunch, making small talk about how great Sunchips were, how Kendall's personality matched that of any girl's dream guy, and we had a nice discussion about the little plastic tips on the ends of shoelaces(which, according to our waiter that somehow got sucked into our conversation, were called aglets.)

After our very amusing lunch we were walking out to Jo's car when I noticed she kept yawning and looked like she was ready to pass out.

"Are you okay to drive?"

She yawned again. "What? Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's no problem, and I've got my license with me."

She looked at little relieved at my offer. "Would you please?"

I smiled. "Sure."

We switched sides and I started driving, beginning to reminisce on something Jo had said during lunch. I wasn't sure what had brought it into my thought train though.

"_So, you and Logan?"_

_I looked at her a little skeptically. He'd only asked me out the night before._

_She smiled a little, reading my expression. "You guys are kind of obvious."_

_I blushed a little, remembering the kiss._

"_Well, he actually asked me out last night."_

_She smiled brighter. "Good for you. What did Kendall say?"_

_I bit my lip. "He doesn't know yet."_

_She raised a brow at me, taking a sip of her iced tea. "That won't be good."_

"_I know." I shuddered a little, thinking of all the ways he could flip out._

"_And what about James?"_

_Now it was my turn to raise a brow at her. "What about him?"_

"_He likes you too, you know."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. I've noticed."_

"_He's not a bad guy. Maybe you should give him a chance."_

_I snorted. Was she serious? "You believe what you want."_

"Spencer!"

Jo's shrill voice snapped me out of my daze along with the honking of car horns all around us. It was then that I realized that I'd run a street light during my flashback. Not a second after that I saw flashing lights behind us.

"Crap. Okay, act like you're severely ill."

Her eyes got wide. "What?"

"Do you want a ticket or not?" I asked as I pulled over.

"Spencer…

"Just do it!" The cop was getting out of his car now.

She sighed after a moment. "Fine." I smiled at her and rolled down my window.

The officer's husky build and facial hair reminded me of Gustavo, but this guy was a little older and a lot less yelly.

"Miss, I'm going to need to see you're license and registration."

"Of course officer." I said sweetly, giving him a nice smile. I looked at Jo, nodding a little when she gave a convincing cough.

I handed him the papers and my license, keeping my smile plastered to my face. The man took the papers back to his car, returning a few minutes later.

"Miss, do you know why I pulled you over?" I played dumb and shook my head, tossing my license and the registration papers into Jo's lap.

"You were speeding and you ran through that stoplight."

"I'm sorry officer. My friend here is very sick and I was just trying to get her to the hospital."

He leaned down a little, squinting in at Jo who had somehow managed to make her face two shades paler and was hanging her head limply to the side.

"Are you aware the nearest hospital is that way?" He pointed behind us in the direction of the stoplight I just ran through.

I batted my eyelashes. "Oh, is it? I'm sorry, I'm new to this town. I just arrived yesterday."

He looked at us a moment as if debating something. He finally nodded, rubbing his chin and handing me a small slip of paper.

"Right, well. I'm going to let you off with a warning. But promise me you'll be more attentive next time." I heard Jo let out a sigh of relief and I quickly elbowed her in the stomach. She muttered something under her breath but went quiet.

"Thank you officer."

He started to walk away before quickly looking back. "Oh, and miss?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes sir?"

"I'd hurry. You're friend looks like she's in pretty bad shape."

I nodded at him, a tone of false thanks coating my words. "I will, thank you sir."

As soon as the cop drove away, Jo high fived me.

"You should win actress of the year. You looked like a zombie!"

"Me? What about you? 'My friend here is very sick.'" She mocked my tone, batting her eyelashes at me.

We laughed, high-fiving each other again before driving away.

It was around 7.15 that night when the door opened and I looked over from my spot on the couch to see Logan stumble in. He looked exhausted.

"Too much dancing." He mumbled to no one in particular.

I got up and walked towards him. "Nice to see you too."

He looked at me a moment, finally seeming to register that it was me and that we hadn't seen each other all day. He instantly brightened, placing an arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Where are the other guys?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"They're dealing with Bitters in the lobby. They barely made it in the door before they collapsed so he's yelling at them for 'loitering'."

I smiled a little as he kissed me softly, melting my heart instantly. We got so caught up in the moment that we didn't hear the door open behind us.

"Oh my god."

Logan and I quickly pulled away from each other, turning to face Kendall, Carlos, and Prettyboy who were standing in the doorway with wide eyes.

Kendall's jaw was a little slack, just staring. Carlos smiled a little, then said "I knew it!", once again oblivious to the obvious tension in the room. Prettyboy looked, in one word, pissed. But not at me. His glared was directed at Logan.

"I'm gonna kill him." Kendall said, his previously shocked expression now twisted into one of rage. He probably would've ripped Logan's head right off his body if I didn't stop him. I quickly stepped towards him, placing myself in front of Logan and grabbing Kendall's shoulders at the same time.

"No you're not." Kendall was glaring at the boy behind me right over my head. "It's not what it looks like."

He sounded painfully sarcastic as he looked at me and said "Oh really? Cause it looked like you and Logan were just sucking face."

I looked back at him a moment then shrugged.

"Then it is what it looks like. But you still can't hit him."

Kendall looked like he was ready to explode. I wasn't sure why this made him so angry. Did he honestly not see it coming? His angry eyes stared into mine for 10 long seconds before he finally sighed and said "Okay." He had always had a short temper but it never took long to calm him down.

But his fists were still clenched and his shoulders were tense under my hands. "Kendall…" He looked back at me, deep in thought, then finally relaxed. I took my hands away.

We weren't touching each other anymore but our eyes were still locked in a mini-staring competition. He knew he wouldn't beat me, so I was confused as to why he was staring at me like that. I was finding it harder and harder to focus on him as the seconds dragged on. Finally something in me snapped and I had to look away. In that instant Kendall slipped past me to Logan.

"Stupid short attention span." I muttered under my breath, grabbing Kendall's arm. He held a hand up to me , stopping me as I tugged on his wrist.

"Don't even think about hurting her, because if you do? I will slowly and brutally-"

"Okay, awesome, thanks. That's enough. You can get out of his face now." I said quickly, pulling Kendall away from my boyfriend. I stopped in my tracks. _My boyfriend_. That was the first time I'd referred to Logan as that, mentally or otherwise. But it was the truth, and that fact made me smile.

As soon as I pulled Kendall away I went back to Logan, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arm around my waist. Kendall looked disgusted.

"Can you guys at least keep your hands off each other when I'm in the room?" He muttered.

"And when you're not?" Logan said, and I smiled before we heard a door slam. Looking in the direction of the sound I noticed Kendall's bedroom door was shut and Prettyboy was missing.

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes as I went back to the couch. Logan stood there a long moment, in a daze with his brows furrowed, before finally coming over and sitting next to me. Carlos was still in the kitchen, noisily raiding the fridge like he had been since he walked in the door. Kendall seemed a little annoyed as he said "I'll go talk to him."

Logan and I watched E! News for what seemed like an eternity(though I wasn't sure if either of us were actually watching it) when Kendall finally came out and walked over to us.

"He wants to talk to you." He said, taking the previously occupied spot next to me as Logan hesitantly made his way over to the bedroom.

I strained to hear the muffled voices behind the closed door.

"Carlos! Be quiet!"

He quickly obliged, setting what had to be a ton of food on the kitchen counter. But I still couldn't hear.

"Hey!" Kendall said, glaring at me after I muted the TV. "I wanted to see the highlights from Lindsey Lohan's court trial!"

"Shh!" I slapped his chest with the back of my hand.

When I finally got to listen, though, there was only a loud bang before Logan immediately sprinted out the door. We looked at him expectantly.

"He threw a book at me."

"He threw a book at you?" Kendall asked.

"A _book_?" I asked, quite shocked that Prettyboy even owned a book. I knew Kendall didn't; the only remotely literary thing he had was hockey magazines. Logan just nodded.

"I want him to throw a book at me!" Carlos whined before running through the doorway Logan just came out of.

We heard a loud _thwack_ and I rolled my eyes when Carlos came out rubbing his head.

"He hit me in the head."

I got up and walked past him. "What did you expect?"

I moved into the room, closing the door behind me. "Who knew you had that many books?"

Prettyboy turned and frowned at me before turning back to face the wall.

"What's your deal?" I asked, crossing my arms as I stood in front of him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, refusing to look at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't play dumb. Although I'm sure that's hard for you."

"You know, it kind of sucks to have you ragging on me all the time."

"You think I care?" There was a venom in my voice that made him flinch.

"I know you don't…" He trailed off and I stared him down, waiting for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "But I like you too much to let it get to me."

I struggled to keep a straight face though the shock of him leaving himself out in the open like that. Despite his Prettyboy personality, there was an undeniable sincerity in his words as he said "You're smart, pretty, funny…" He seemed to be thinking out loud now, though that made him seem even more honest. He wasn't lying in what he said, and part of me wanted to believe him. Part of me wanted to give him a chance. But part of me was completely untrusting. Part of me wanted to lash back and break his heart. And that part was dominant.

"Oh please. As if you would ever stand a chance with me. I know your type, you're all the same. But you can just get that little glimmer of hope out of your head because this," I motioned back and forth between us. "is never gonna happen." My voice was bitter, and I felt no sympathy as I watched him practically crumble before me. He'd taken a risk and left himself vulnerable and he was paying the price for it.

I walked out of the room with my blood boiling. I wasn't sure if I was mad at Prettyboy for doing whatever he just did to my opinion of him or at myself for breaking the heart of someone who probably deserved a chance.

**Sadly I'm ending it there. I'm hoping to really crack down and get the next chapter up on either Friday or…ugh. Sometime next week. But no promises. Anyways, lovely readers, you know what to do!**


	9. At Least I Tried

_**you've got me spinning**_

_**all around,**_

_**i'm upside down.**_

_**i'm going crazy,**_

_**crazy for you**_

I woke up the next morning at 9:30, but I wasn't concerned because today actually was Sunday and the boys had off. I got up and walked into the kitchen where all the boys were sitting at the counter. All except for one. I felt a twinge of guilt, but that unsympathetic part of my mind told me that I shouldn't concern myself with Prettyboy and his problems, even if I did cause them.

"Morning," I said to no one in particular as I kissed Logan's cheek.

"Morning." Logan and Carlos said in unison, smiling at me while Kendall just mumbled something incoherent. I rolled my eyes at him, not about to let him ruin my good mood.

"Do you guys have a coffee maker?" I looked in a cabinet, then closed it after I found nothing.

"Third cabinet down." Carlos said quickly, causing me to be a little concerned. The last thing that boy needed was caffeine.

I sat down next to Logan after I made my coffee, resting my forehead on the table while I waited for it to cool down.

"So, Spencer, care to tell me why James refuses to come out of our room?" Kendall asked, raising his brows when I looked at him.

There was that twinge of guilt again. "Why would I know?"

"Well, he's been depressed ever since you talked to him yesterday, so obviously you had _something_ to do with it."

"Maybe he broke his own heart. He is in love with himself after all." Suddenly Logan was gone from my side and Kendall, Carlos, and I were standing in front of the door.

"We know what you did Spencer." Carlos growled, and I flinched when I saw his expression.

"And you know what they say," Kendall began, taking my suitcase from Logan who opened the door. "Bros before hoes."

My jaw dropped a little. Were they serious? "But Kendall it's bros before hoes, not bros before your long lost cousin whom you love and is not, in any way shape or form, a hoe."

"Sorry Spencer." Logan said, my eyes growing wide as Kendall picked me up and kicked the door open wider.

"You can't do this!" I shouted, but it was too late. Carlos and Logan waved at me with smiles on their faces as Kendall tossed me into the hallway.

My eyes flew open and I sat up with a jolt. I looked around the dark room, reaching over and turning on the lamp before taking a deep breath.

"It was just a dream." I muttered to myself. I sat there in silence for a long moment then looked over at the clock. 6:04. I sighed heavily, laying there for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that I wasn't going to fall asleep.

I got up and walked cautiously down the hallway, not wanting to wake up the boys or for my dream to come true. It was still early so, like I'd both hoped and expected, no one was up yet. I bit my lip, not knowing what to do. I glanced over at the swirly slide out of the corner of my eye, smiling a little before tiptoeing over to it. I hadn't been down it yet, and not seemed like as good a time as ever. I climbed the stairs to the small loft, moving to the entrance of the slide before sliding down. I sighed a little once I got to the bottom, giving a halfhearted 'wee.'. It wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. I had gone down headfirst, so I rolled over onto my back and laid there, looking at the living room upside down. I sighed again, closing my eyes as I suddenly got really tired. -

"Is she dead?" I heard Kendall's voice, but I kept my eyes closed.

"I hope not. Poke her Kendall." Logan said. I fought back a smile.

"No! Carlos can do it."

"Do I have to?" Carlos sounded scared.

"Yes." Logan and Kendall said simultaneously. I noticed there was an odd lack of one voice in particular and I frowned the slightest bit, thinking of my dream.

When I sensed Carlos was close I suddenly opened my eyes and said "Boo!" They all screamed like little girls and I laughed, kicking my legs over my head and rolling backwards off the slide.

"You guys scream like girls." I said as I stood up, still laughing.

"You _are_ pretty scary." Kendall said with a smirk. I smacked his arm.

Logan took my hand in his own and smiled at him, kissing his cheek. I looked back to Kendall who was pretending to throw up. I smacked his arm again.

"Why were you sleeping in Carlos' swirly slide?" Kendall asked. Carlos almost looked a little mad.

"Why _weren't_ you sleeping in it?"

"Because I'm not crazy."

"Neither and I."

"Clearly you are. I mean, who just does that?"

Kendall and I started arguing then, both of us saying random things to keep it going.

"Will you two stop?" Logan finally said, causing Kendall and I to immediately shut our mouths.

"Where's James?" Carlos suddenly asked, now sitting at the bottom of the slide.

"Not up yet." Kendall said simply.

"How come?"

Kendall's expression changed then as he folded his arms and looked at me. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you ask Spencer?"

I started panicking, but I tried not to let it show. "Why me?"

"You were the last one to talk to him before he went into this sudden depression." Logan and Carlos looked at me now and my heart started racing.

"That doesn't mean much. He probably broke his comb or something." I inhaled slowly, trying to keep my cool.

"Or you broke his heart."

I had a flashback to the look on Prettyboy's face when I broke his heart, and a wave of guilt washed over me. "Please, Kendall. I 'm cold, but not that cold. I didn't do anything to hurt him or his little ego."

He stared at me for a long moment, as I'm sure Carlos and Logan were also doing, before he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around.

"Go talk to him." My heart sank. Sure, that was better than getting kicked out, but there were so many things I would've rather done.

"Do I have to?" I whined as Kendall started pushing me forward despite my best efforts to stay stationary.

"Yes."

"But what if he's asleep? I wouldn't want to wake him up." I was desperate now.

"Spencer. Go." He shoved me through his bedroom door, closing it after me before I could turn around. I jiggled the knob, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stupid Kendall." I muttered under my breath, sighing heavily as I turned away from the door. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp set on a table in between the two beds. Prettyboy was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands folded over his stomach. I took a deep breath before walking over to Kendall's bed and sitting on the edge.

"Hey." I said quietly.

"Hi." I could tell he was still hurt, the guilt starting to eat away at me again.

An awkward silence filled the room as I tried to think of what to say.

"Listen, James," I practically choked on the name, but I knew calling him Prettyboy now would get me nowhere. "I'd like to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to be so harsh." There were so many things I opened my mouth to say, but I decided to keep my mouth shut and leave it at that.

"And?" He said after a few moments.

"And…I feel pretty bad and-"

"You don't have to lie, Spencer." He spoke quickly, cutting me off.

"What?"

"You obviously don't like me, and that's just something I have to deal with. Don't act like you feel bad, cause I know you don't." He said calmly, sitting up to face me.

"Woah woah woah. How would you know if I felt bad or not?"

He smiled a little. "I know you meant what you said yesterday. Don't pretend you'd take it back. You wouldn't. I know that and you know that."

He was really starting to get under my skin. I didn't feel any guilt anymore, I was just angry.

"You know what, Prettyboy? I take back my apology. I'm not sorry. And for the record, I didn't feel bad, but obviously your ego is too big for you to see that."

Realization dawned on his face as he said, "Spencer, wait," but I had already wrenched the door open and stormed out.

"How'd it go?" Kendall asked from the couch as I crossed the living room, still fuming. He shrank back after seeing my expression when I turned to him.

"Great. Just great."

**There you go! I know it's short, but I'm hoping to have a new chapter up tomorrow. If I don't have it up then then it will be up soon. That's it for now! You know what to do!**


	10. Uh oh

_woah! woah woah_

_why do I put myself in_

_these situations?_

_woah! woah woah_

_i keep pushing myself_

_even though I can't take it at all._

"Spencer." I heard Logan's voice as he shook me gently. I opened my eyes just enough to see that the clock said 5:46. I had no desire to get up so I rolled onto my side, turning my back to Logan.

"Spencer. Wake up." I heard him say, his voice a little louder now.

"No." I waved my hand at him, trying to get him to go away.

"Guess we'll do this the hard way." He muttered, placing my arm around his neck then picking me up. A short moment after he started walking my feet hit the door way.

"Ow. Logie stop doing that." I mumbled, still half asleep.

"Sorry lovely." He said quietly, making me smile a little.

I had almost fallen asleep again when I felt Logan sit down. I yawned a little then curled into his chest, still not sure why he woke me up in the first place.

"So, Spencer," I heard Kendall's voice not far in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell us you sang so good?" Carlos finished.

"Sang well." Logan corrected him and I hit his chest gently.

"Why are you guys talking about?" I opened my eyes a little to glare at Kendall, sure he was the reason Logan woke me up. I heard a few clicks and then a familiar voice filled the room. My voice. We listened to the simple guitar-and-vocal song for a few minutes while I looked straight ahead, still leaning on Logan.

Once it was over I sighed. "How'd you guys find that?"

"YouTube." Kendall said simply.

"And why is this a big deal?"

"Cause you're so good!" Carlos said with a little too much enthusiasm for such and early hour.

"And you woke me up because?"

"Because you're going to sing for Gustavo!"

"Oh, no no no. No I'm not." There was no way they were getting me into Gustavo's little web of torture. No way was I that dumb.

"We'll see about that." Kendall said, obviously thinking there was some way he could get me to sing. Which there wasn't.

"Kendall put on another one." Carlos said.

"No! I'm leaving." I moved immediately, but not before Logan could lock his arms around me, holding me on his lap.

"Let me go Logan." I said seriously, looking him in the eyes.

"Not a chance." He said, smiling at me when I glared at him.

Kendall clicked on another video and I was forced to listen to song after song of my amateur-ish guitar playing and averagely decent voice.. To say the least it was torture.

"Why did I make so many freaking videos?" I asked no one in particular, slapping a hand to my forehead. -

"I'm not getting out of the car." I stated firmly, crossing my arms.

We were sitting in the parking lot of Rocque Records and Kendall was still convinced they were going to get me to sing for Gustavo. Well, he was wrong. They could carry me to wherever they wanted and threaten my life as many times as possible in a single day, but they couldn't make me talk, or sing, rather, no matter how good they thought I was.

Kendall sighed heavily, starting to get annoyed by my constant lack of cooperation. "Logan," He muttered.

Logan nodded a little, reaching in and picking me up like he had this morning. He also seemed a little irritated, but I really didn't care. They shouldn't have been trying to make me do this. Spencer does what Spencer wants to do.

I was carried all the way into Gustavo's office where Logan sat me down in a chair and stepped to my left while Kendall stood at my right. Gustavo opened his mouth to yell at the boys for being late when he saw me.

"Oh, you brought _her_."

I smiled at him. "Nice to see you too."

While Kendall told Gustavo why they brought me I looked over my shoulder to see Prettyboy and Carlos blocking the doorway. Even if I got away from Kendall and Logan, which was unlikely, I'd still have the other two to get through. And if by some twist of fate I got by them, I'd still be caught before I got to the parking lot. I sighed heavily. I was trapped.

"So, let's hear it." Gustavo's unnecessarily loud voice brought me back to the present.

"Hear what?" All 4 guys sighed heavily.

"Spencer, come on." Kendall said, looking like he was ready to rip my head off.

"With what? I don't know what you guys are talking about.

"That's it. Somebody get me a gun."

"Calm down, Kendork. Why is this such a big deal?" I asked, laughing a little at how seriously he was taking this.

"Because!" That was all he had as rebuttal.

"Because why?"

"Um…" He paused for a moment, then shrugged.

"I'm out." I got up and moved past him, stopping in front of Carlos and Prettyboy.

I lowered my voice as I looked at Carlos, refusing to even glance at Prettyboy.

"If you two don't move right now I will kick you and you will cry." They immediately moved and I smiled a little before walking down the hallway. I was the tiniest bit surprised that Kendall didn't make an effort to catch me, but he and I both knew that wouldn't change my decision. -

I got a call at around 7 o'clock from Kendall.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" He sounded a little ticked. What, did he expect me to sit in that parking lot by myself for 11 hours?

"McDonalds parking lot.

"What?"

"Did I stutter? No hablas ingles?"

He sighed in an annoyed fashion. Boy, he was not in a good mood today. "Can you come pick us up?"

I smiled. "Of course Kendork! Anything for you!" I turned the key in the ignition as I hung up.

I got to the parking lot about 10 minutes later and the boys were sitting on the curb like homeless people. I pulled up next to them.

"You guys look like hobos."

"Very funny." Kendall said, obviously still in a bad mood.

"Why were you at McDonalds?" Logan asked as he got into the passenger seat.

"I wanted a Happy Meal." I said, shrugging a little. "Oh, and I saved this for you, Carlos." I tossed the little plastic wrapped toy into the backseat as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yay!" He squealed. I laughed. He was just like a little kid. -

"Shut up you guys!" They were being so dramatic.

"You almost killed us!" Kendall yelled for the 50th time since we got back.

"I did not! Stop being such crybabies." I said as we walked into the apartment. So I drive _kinda _fast and I don't always 'abide by the law'. That didn't mean they had to be such drama queens.

"You almost killed us!" Fifty one.

"I did not! Right Logie?" I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Um, I'd like to stay neutral in this debate." I sighed a little.

"Fine. Kendall, shut your mouth."

"As long as you never drive again."

"Drama queen."

"Reckless driver." We glared at each other, but the argument ended there. -

I was laying in my room later that night, listening to my iPod when I heard a faint knock on the door. I sighed.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" He looked nervous.

"No." I expected him to leave, but when I looked over and he was still there I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

He came over and sat next to me, careful to keep his distance. Did he think I was going to hit him? I would never do such a thing(just kidding). I turned off my iPod and sat up next to him.

"Well?"

"Well, I'd like to apologize this time. I'm sorry for not believing that you actually cared and had a heart."

"Oh, _great. _Any other insults you'd like to give me before I kick you out?"

"No! I'm sorry! I just, that came out wrong. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. Can you forgive me?"

It was then that I noticed that I was just as guilty of jumping to conclusions as he was. But I still couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"I..I." I became so preoccupied in my thoughts that I didn't notice Prettyboy getting closer. And closer. And closer. Before I could move away he touched his lips to mine softly. Then I did the most unspeakable, most unimaginable, most inexcusable thing in the history of unspeakable, unimaginable, and inexcusable things.

I kissed him back.

_No no no Spencer! This is wrong! What are you doing?_ My conscience was screaming at me. My eyes flew open and we practically jumped away from each other.

"You kissed me." I was dumbstruck.

"You kissed me back." He seemed pleased with himself. That made me all the more angry. At who, I still wasn't sure.

"Get out."

He seemed confused. "What?"

"Get out. Now." I got up and started pushing him towards the door.

"But Spencer," With one last shove I got him out in the hallway, quickly slamming the door. I put my back against it and slid down, still in complete shock.

"Oh my god."

**Well, it really doesn't get anymore dramatic than that. What's going to happen? Guess you'll just have to stay tuned. But for now, you know what to do!**


End file.
